


Curfew Captive

by SirSombergast



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Love, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Monster Society, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Mating, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, draft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSombergast/pseuds/SirSombergast
Summary: Running away in the dead of night to avoid marrying someone she doesn't love, Nehria may or may not find herself in a cheesy tale of a troublesome romance.EDIT: This story may take a little longer to finish than I thought, as it involves a subject matter that I'm not very well-versed in.
Kudos: 6





	Curfew Captive

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that I ended up working on this story rather late. I was supposed to put this in drafts, but it got uploaded in works instead. The weird updating schedule cause by the fact that I wrote another story before this one.

It was a quiet night for Nehria. Her head being fairly blank as she discreetly walked on the wooden floors of her house, barefoot, and on a loose-fitting nightgown that was white like jasmine. Her eyes had a deep and tired look as she paced through the halls. What initially was a mindless trip around her own home soon started to have more purpose when she passed by the guest room, where she caught glimpse of her father [Dehreor Cantore] speaking with another noble about certain arrangements. This piqued her curiosity, causing her to listen in.

She was slightly deafened from being tired; however, her sleepy mind did manage to make out some of the words they mentioned.

_"Marriage? Next month?"_

She was confused at first. Then she remembered that she was supposed to meet her future husband the following week for their introduction. Then, the marriage next month would begin. The issue was that she never really agreed to any of this. If anything, she only heard this discussed here and there when she was still a little girl. She never cared about those topics at the time of course, but she had to put up with being taught of the proper lady-like ways. She was adept at many of them being, graceful, poised, and polite. But even though her submissive nature came to her naturally, she found herself hesitant to follow through her family's wishes. She didn't want to marry this man, because she felt nothing for him.

She stepped back before she walked away, and the walking became running. Then off she went looking for doors and exits where the guards couldn't see her. Her home was large and her feet only started to ache. She then took a sharp turn as she got more lightheaded and reached the kitchen.

She looked and felt around the darkness where only moonlight through the windows guided her. A few minutes of that led to her finding a roll of rope, something that she took with her before she got out. Then she returned to her room.

Once she returned, she found herself slumping to the bed. She tried taking a short nap, but she felt too much thrill at this point. The god of sleep had forsaken her for tonight. She concluded that her escape should happen now. 

She readied everything. She tied the rope to the legs of her sturdy bed, and knowing the friction of the rope may harm her, she tied her sheets alongside it. The outcome wasn't perfect but good enough to lessen some of the friction and to maintain some of them. She then dropped them out of her balcony like in the stories that she read.

Down she went as quiet as she could. She didn't feel fear from doing this and saw it as a good sign for her desire. Her heart felt warmer as she got and the ground. A smile crept on her face as she took off into the woods.


End file.
